Répartition catastrophique
by Mlle Millie Compte inutilise
Summary: [OS] L'année 1971 fut, aux dires du Choixpeau, un désastre complet... C'est pourquoi, après avoir réparti dix-huit Serpentard pour quatre Gryffondor, il s'accorda le bénéfice du doute avec Peter Pettigrow...


_Bonjour ! A défaut d'avoir la suite de mes fics, voilà un petit Os qui vous fera passer le temps !_

_Disclaimer : L'Os vient de mon imagination, et exploite l'univers de JKR. Les personnages dont il est fait mention et n'existant pas dans HP proviennent de ma fiction "_Un Jour ou l'Autre_"._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le Choixpeau était inquiet. Très inquiet. Au début de la Répartition, ils étaient exactement soixante élèves. Il n'en restait plus que dix-sept. Il en avait déjà envoyé dix-huit à Serpentard. C'était la première année qu'il y en avait tant, et cela lui faisait très peur - pour autant qu'un chapeau puisse avoir peur -, d'autant que pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était comme si de la Magie Noire coulait dans leurs veines. Plus effrayant encore, il n'y avait que quatre futurs Gryffondor… Et il était de notoriété publique que les Gryffondor étaient, sont et seront les seuls, les uniques, à tenir tête aux Serpents. Outre cela, il avait pour l'instant envoyé dix élèves à Poufsouffle, et douze à Serdaigle.

Aussi, quand Pettigrow arriva, il s'accorda le bénéfice du doute. Il voyait la manipulation, le besoin de se sortir des ennuis, même aux dépends des autres, cette volonté de toujours être protégé, afin de ne rien avoir à craindre…

Pouvait-il envoyer un dix-neuvième élève à Serpentard sans sourciller, tandis que les Gryffondor étaient toujours au nombre de quatre ? Le Choixpeau ne faisait pas de favoritisme entre les maisons, mais il voyait bien que cette année-là n'était pas du tout équilibrée. Or, l'équilibre était le maître mot de la Répartition. Sans cela, c'était le chaos. Il fallait que les valeurs soient aussi présentes les unes que les autres ! C'était primordial.

Oui mais voilà, il n'avait trouvé que quatre vrais Gryffondor : Sirius Black (certains pourraient être surpris, mais lui ne l'était pas. Bien qu'opposées, Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient de nombreuses valeurs communes) Lily Evans (avec elle, pas une hésitation, elle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus courageuse qu'il ait croisée depuis des dizaines d'années) Remus Lupin (pauvre petit… être mordu si jeune, c'était une véritable tragédie, mais il sentait que malgré ses doutes, le jeune Lupin avait accepté sa condition, même si le chemin à faire était encore long) et Kimberley Milner (une Sang-Pur arrogante, mais qui ne devait en aucun cas faillir : elle aurait une vie difficile, et elle devait apprendre à utiliser sa bravoure à bon escient).

Quant aux Serpentard… Rien que des noms de famille connus à travers tout le pays, des enfants de onze traînants derrière eux des réputations d'ancêtres xénophobes. Eux-mêmes avaient des idées effrayantes pour des enfants si jeunes…

Il y avait eu Keir Avery, Alecto Carrow et son frère plus jeune de dix mois qu'elle, Amycus, Pearl Cavendish, Antonin Dolohov, Eustache Dwight, Chelsea Galant, Sierra Gordon et son jumeau Thorley, Dubh Kochen, Zowie Lancer, Camall Maxwell et Bronach Mulciber. Il y en avait quelques-uns qui étaient de _bons_ Serpentard, filous sans être méchants, malins sans être égoïstes. Rexanne Beauchamp, par exemple, ou encore Ivy Morris et Paden Luckin. Ou bien Wynona Blackburn, dont la mère était une née-Moldue et élève de Poufsouffle.

Pettigrow avait le profil parfait pour Serpentard. Cependant… cependant le Choixpeau savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de l'amitié de Luckin ou Beauchamp. Il lui faudrait des gens forts derrière lesquels il pourrait se réfugier. Ce qui le lierait inévitablement à ces gens si peu fréquentables, ces Sang-Pur qui voulait « purifier » leur race.

Tandis qu'avec Gryffondor… cette maison accueillait des personnalités fortes qui ne se laissaient pas marcher dessus. Oui, c'était peut-être une bonne idée… Cela aiderait Pettigrow à rester dans le bon chemin, et le Choixpeau pourrait tenter de rattraper le désastre provoqué par la répartition de dix-huit personnes à Serpentard…

Il devait réfléchir au bien commun. Et le bien commun disait : « Équilibre ! Égalité ! Justice ! »

Il sacrifierait Pettigrow. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela un sacrifice…

Sa décision était prise. Il s'essuya mentalement un front couvert de sueur, puis s'écria enfin :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Voilà qui était fait. Heureusement pour lui, cinq Gryffondor suivirent, dont un gamin assez exceptionnel, James Potter… Et cette petite Delia Robin n'était pas mal non plus. Mais il y avait eu également trois autres Serpentard… Tawanee Prescott, Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier.

Vingt-et-un Serpentard.

Quinze Serdaigle.

Quatorze Poufsouffle.

Dix Gryffondor.

Quelle catastrophe…

C'était sûr : l'année prochaine, Dumbledore lui imposerait une chanson composée sur un modèle haïku. Quelle horreur !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Haiku__ : poème japonais avec un style très codifié._

_Une petite review pour soutenir ce pauvre Peter (ou bien l'exterminer avant qu'il ne fasse du mal ? *niark niark*) ?_


End file.
